Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
Polixena Polixena Muse - córka mitologicznej Muzy Polihymni, smutna, samotna, przygnębiona, pesymistka. W przeciwieństwie do swoich koleżanek, nie ugania się za chłopcami,których traktuje z góry. Mało kto odważył się, by poznać ją bez tej całej otoczki zimnej i twardej jędzy. W wolnych chwilach pisze wiersze oraz komponuje melodie, w których użala się nad sobą. Osobowość Polixena, na pierwszy rzut oka to chłodna, pesymistyczna oraz naburmuszona maruda. Do wszystkiego podchodzi z dystansem, ostrożnością, sprawdzi rzecz parenaście razy zanim czegoś dotknie. Zawsze stara się mieć "zabezpieczenie" czy też "plan B", by w razie czego nie ponieść porażki. Jest świetnie zorganizowana, zawsze znajdzie czas na to, by rozwijać swoje hobby - gorzej jest z relacjami. Dziewczyna, nie ma przyjaciół, jej oparciem dotychczas były jedynie kuzynki, a i z nimi często nie potrafi się porozumieć. Polixena, nade wszystko brzydzi się osób umywających ręce od poniesienia konsekwencji swych czynów. Bardzo trudno ją zadowolić. Dziewczyna często ma odczucie, że cały świat się na nią po prostu uwziął, swoje żale przelewa na poezję. Dziewczyna stwarza pozory zimnej jędzy, fakt. Rzadko kiedy okazuje aprobatę, doszukując się tych gorszych stron rzeczy. Nie jest wylewna w emocjach nie potrafi cieszyć si, niczym małe dziecko. Nie posiada też tendencji, do kwiecistego wysławiania, jest oszczędna i wbrew pozorom potrafi o siebie zadbać. wygląd Polixena jest raczej niską osobą, o skórze barwy porcelny bez jakichkolwiek skaz. Jedynie wokół jej oczu często można zauważyć" worki" - oznaki tego że dziewczyna zdecydowanie za mało sypia. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają barwę akwamaryny, a jej rzęsy są bardzo ładnie zarysowane. Swoje długie do połowy ud, orzechowe włosy spina najczęściej w kucyka na środku głowy. Jej brwi są barwy włosów. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Polixena nie posiada zwierząt, i nie zapowiada się na to, by ten fakt został zmieniony. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Poezja' W wolnych chwilach, Polixena pisuje wiersze którychnajczęstrzą tematyką jest...wylewanie żali, które dziewczyna neiustannie odczuwa. 'Muzyka' 'Literatura' Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki Zajęcia *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Mitologia. *Czarografia. *Muzyka. *Koronomatematyka. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Grimmnastyka. Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Polihymnia, była jedną spośród dziewięciu muz olimpijskich (przebywały na Olimpie), które należały do orszaku Apollina, ich przewodnika. Wraz ze swoimi siostrami uświetniała śpiewem biesiady bosko-ludzkie (m.in. zaślubiny Tetydy i Peleusa oraz Harmonii i Kadmosa), a także uczty olimpijskie samych bogów. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle jako kobieta otulona himationem, w długiej uroczystej szacie (w głębokiej zasłonie, jakiej używało się przy obrzędach religijnych), w zamyślonej pozie, niekiedy z palcem na ustach (na ogół nie posiada atrybutu). Galeria Calista Calista Muse - Córka mitologicznej muzy Kalliope. Wyniosła, inteligentna osoba z tendencją do zaniżania cudzego intelektu. Moze wydawać się przemdrzała. "Nerd". Pasjonuje si filozofią,o której chętnie opowiada ale prawie nikt jej nie chce suchać. Osobowość wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Filozofia' 'Mitologia' 'Rzeźbiarstwo' 'Nauki humanistyczne oraz ścisłe' Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Kalliope była jedną spośród dziewięciu muz olimpijskich (przebywały na Olimpie), które należały do orszaku boga Apollina, ich przewodnika Wraz ze swoimi siostrami uświetniała śpiewem biesiady bosko-ludzkie (m.in. zaślubiny Tetydy i Peleusa oraz Harmonii i Kadmosa), a także uczty olimpijskie samych bogów. Była muzą najwyżej postawioną w hierarchii muz. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle jako kobieta z tabliczką i rylcem, niekiedy z trąbą – atrybutami symbolizującymi dziedzinę sztuki, której patronowała. Galeria Toula Toula Muse - córka mitologicznej muzy Talii, urodzona komiczka, fanka stand-up'u, która strzela dowcipami niczym karabin maszynowy. CdN Osobowość wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Dowcipy' 'Bajkopisanie' 'Stand - Up oraz Kabaret' Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Talia Była jedną spośród dziewięciu muz olimpijskich (przebywały na Olimpie), które należały do orszaku Apollina, ich przewodnika. Wraz ze swoimi siostrami uświetniała śpiewem biesiady bosko-ludzkie (m.in. zaślubiny Tetydy i Peleusa oraz Harmonii i Kadmosa), a także uczty olimpijskie samych bogów. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle jako kobieta z maską komiczną i wieńcem z bluszczu na głowie – atrybutami symbolizującymi dziedzinę sztuki, której patronowała. Galeria Bambus Serenity Dawn Tsukiakari - Córka księżycowej księżniczki kaguyi, z baśni japońskiego folkloru "Opowieść o zbieraczu bambusu", narodziła się już kiedy jej rodzicielka powróciła do ojczyzny. Początkowo dostała histerii, na wieść o nauce w Baśnioceum, albowiem ma duże trudności ze zrozumieniem współczesnej młodzieży i nie nadąża za nowymi trendami, które obecnie panują w szkole. Chociaż nie raz chcała nawiązać relacje z innymi uczniami Baśnioceum, zawsze kończyło się to kompletną porażką. Wszystko z powodu bariery zainteresowań oraz wychowawczej jaka dzieli Serenity od innych. Dziewczyna, z czasem oswoiła się z sytuacją. Chcąc trochę poznać tutejsze zwyczaje, anonimowo prowadzi program w szkolnym radiowęźle o tematyce "Napisz, podziel się swoimi poglądami" jest cierpliwa aczkolwiek płaczliwa. Nie ma wyczucia czasu. ciagle obawia się że zawiedzie swoich rodziców oraz poddanych. Uwielbia kosztować tutejszego jedzenia i jest smakoszką dobrych ciasteczek. Osobowość *Na ogół choć stara się dogadać z innymi, siedzi w tyle. *Enigmatyczna. *Z dystansem. *Potrzebuje by ktoś ją "rozkręcił" wtedy zobaczy ją od tej...towarzyskiej strony (?) *Ma swoje przyzwyczajenia i dziwactwa. **Słowna i lojalna. *Łatwo się obraża. *Przerażajco dobra pamięć. *Sentymwntalna. *Oszczędna w słowach. *Uparta. Wygląd Serenity jest szczupłą, zgrabną nastolatką o typowej dla japonek urodzie i rysach twarzy. Urody, nie można jej odmówić, z pewnością podoba się wielu chłopcom ze szkoły. Posiada promienną twarz, oraz jasną cerę bez jakichkolwiek skaz. Dziewczyna nie lubi podkreślać swoich kształtów, toteż zakłada szerokie jakby o kilka rozmiarów za duże na nią ubrania. Jej głowę zdobi znamie w kształcie złotawego półksiężyca, jest ono ukryte pod burzą włosów dziewczyny i mało kto o nim wie. Dziewczyna ma delikatnie zarysowane czarne brwi, mały zgrabny nosek, wąskie różane usta a jej tęczówki są szarej barwy. Relacje Rodzina Serenity jest córką Księżniczki Kaguyi. Dziewczyna, mało wie o swoim ojcu, z racji tego że podróżuje po świecie. Serenity, urodziła się w Księżycowym Królestwie swojej mamy, w którym panuje...dosyć odmienna kultura niż ta w Baśniowym świecie Wioski Końca Książki. Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Serenity jest samica białego lisa imieniem Eclipse (pl. Zaćmienie). Zainteresowania 'Astronomia' Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. ciekawostki *Baśń, serenity zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej imię w tłumaczeniu z j. Angielskiego, oznacza: Spokój, pogoda ducha, łagodne usposobienie. *Drugie imię dziewczyny (Dawn) pochodzi z j. angielskiego i oznacza "Świt" zaś nazwisko (Tsukikari) pochodzi z j. Japońskiego i oznacza "Blask księżyca" *Drugie imię zawdzięcza liściowi zaś nazwisko Amity. *Imię postaci oraz "znak" zlotego półksiężyca na czole (tutaj w postaci tiary) zostały zaczerpnięte od anime i mangi "Sailor Moon". *Jej podstawowy strój jest inspirowany kreacją " Serenity Dawn" z gry "Eldarya" (zbieżność nazw - przypadkowa!). Klasyczna baśń Opowieść o zbieraczu bambusu lub księżniczka Kaguya – japońska baśń z wczesnego okresu Heian. Fabuła toczy się wokół dziewczyny o imieniu Kaguya, odnalezionej jako niemowlę w łodydze bambusu, oraz mężczyzn próbujących zdobyć jej serce. Dawno temu żył człowiek trudniący się zbieraniem bambusu. Nazywany był Taketori no Okina (jap. 竹取翁 – starzec zbierający bambus). Do sędziwego wieku nie doczekał się potomstwa. Pewnego razu, gdy wybrał się zbierać łodygi bambusów, zobaczył światło wydobywające się z jednej z nich. Gdy ją ściął, we wnętrzu znalazł niemowlę wielkości ludzkiego palca. Zabrał dziecko do domu i pokazał swojej żonie. Nadali dziecku imię Kaguya-hime (jap. かぐや姫 – świetlista księżniczka) i postanowili, że wychowają dziewczynkę jak własne dziecko. Pomimo swego niezwykłego pochodzenia, gdy już dorosła, Kaguya nie różniła się rozmiarami od swych rówieśniczek. Odznaczała się jednak tak niezwykłą urodą, że zalotnicy z całego kraju przybywali, aby móc ją chociaż zobaczyć. Dziewczyna jednak odmawiała wyjścia za mąż za któregokolwiek z nich, większość zatem zmuszona była porzucić nadzieję na ożenek z nią. Pozostało jednak pięciu szczególnie wytrwałych, którzy nie chcieli się poddać. Wszyscy wywodzili się z wysokiej rangą arystokracji. Ostatecznie Taketori no Okina przekonał córkę, żeby wybrała jednego spośród nich. Kaguya zgodziła się, ale postawiła pewien warunek: obiecała wyjść za mąż za tego, który przyniesie jej konkretny przedmiot. Każdemu wyznaczyła inną próbę. Pierwszy z nich miał przynieść z Indii miskę żebraczą, która należała kiedyś do Buddy. Ten uznał jednak, że zdobycie oryginału przerasta jego możliwości. Nie udawszy się zatem wcale do Indii, zdobył starą, kamienną misę i wręczył dziewczynie jako wskazany przez nią przedmiot. Kaguya zauważyła jednak, że misa nie jest otoczona blaskiem, który powinien towarzyszyć świętemu przedmiotowi, i odprawiła oszusta. Drugi z zalotników miał zdobyć wysadzaną klejnotami gałąź z drzewa rosnącego na mitycznej górze Hōrai (chiń. Penglai). On również postanowił uciec się do podstępu: zatrudnił znamienitych rzemieślników, aby wykonali dla niego sztuczną gałąź ze złota, srebra i drogocennych kamieni. Tak spreparowany podarek przedstawił swojej wybrance. Jednak gdy prezentował gałąź ukochanej, do bramy jej rezydencji zaczęli się dobijać zatrudnieni przezeń rzemieślnicy, domagając się zapłaty. Skoro więc podstęp się wydał i on musiał zrezygnować z zamiaru poślubienia Kaguyi. Trzeci konkurent miał przynieść futro ognistego szczura. Pewien kupiec zapewnił go, że jest w stanie zdobyć ów przedmiot. Wyruszył do Chin, skąd przywiózł futro i zażądał za nie znacznej sumy pieniędzy, którą jego kontrahent wypłacił bez chwili wahania. Gdy Kaguya otrzymała podarek, natychmiast wrzuciła go do paleniska, gdzie futro strawił ogień. Okazało się, że zalotnik dał się oszukać kupcowi – prawdziwe futro ognistego szczura miało być bowiem odporne na ogień. Czwartemu Kaguya wyznaczyła zadanie zdobycia klejnotu ze smoczego naszyjnika. Zalotnik rozesłał swoich podkomendnych celem odnalezienia smoka. Na ich wyposażenie przeznaczył sporą część majątku. Nie wątpiąc w sukces swych sług, zaczął przystrajać swoją siedzibę złotem i jedwabiami, aby godnie przyjąć przyszłą żonę. Pochłonięty przygotowaniami zaniedbywał jednocześnie swoją dotychczasową małżonkę. Jednak wysłani przezeń słudzy uznali to zadanie za niewykonalne i postanowili nie wracać w ogóle do swego suwerena. W końcu zniecierpliwiony sam wypłynął statkiem na pełne morze, by osobiście upolować bestię. Powstrzymał go jednak gwałtowny sztorm, podczas którego niemal postradał życie. Przekonany, iż jest to efekt gniewu smoka, postanowił zrezygnować z dalszych prób i wrócić do swojej posiadłości. Całe przedsięwzięcie pochłonęło tak wiele pieniędzy, że jego niegdyś okazała rezydencja popadła w ruinę. Słysząc, jak zakończyła się cała eskapada, jego żona, która zdążyła się już rozwieść z niefortunnym zalotnikiem, śmiała się do rozpuku. Piąty konkurent miał zdobyć amulet z gniazda jaskółki, który ponoć zapewniał lekki poród. Zaczął więc przeszukiwać gniazda tych ptaków. Podczas swoich starań spadł jednak z dużej wysokości i w efekcie doznał ciężkich obrażeń. Skoro żaden z narzeczonych nie zdołał spełnić swego zadania, Kaguya nie musiała stawać na ślubnym kobiercu. Wieści o cudownej urodzie dziewczyny dotarły w końcu do uszu samego cesarza. Nawet władca nie był w stanie oprzeć się jej wdziękom. Choć nie został poddany żadnym próbom, zaskarbił sobie sympatię Kaguyi. thumb|344px|Kaguya wraca na księżyc - ilustracja z XVII w.Wielokrotnie wymieniali ze sobą wiersze. Jednak i jemu nie pisane było zdobyć ręki ukochanej. Ta wyjawiła bowiem swemu ojcu, iż nie pochodzi z tego świata, lecz jest księżniczką z Księżyca. Niedługo też miał nadejść czas jej powrotu do domu i niebiańscy wysłannicy mieli przybyć, aby zabrać ją do ojczyzny. Słysząc to, Taketori no Okina powiadomił o całej sytuacji cesarza. Ten wysłał swych żołnierzy, by dzień i noc pilnowali ukochanej i powstrzymali jej krajan, gdy ci już przybędą. Dom bohaterki został otoczony kordonem wojska tak szczelnym, iż nawet nietoperz nie byłby w stanie się prześlizgnąć. Jednak zabiegi te okazały się daremne. Gdy przybyli mieszkańcy Księżyca, ich blask poraził żołnierzy i ci nie byli zdolni stawić najmniejszego oporu. Nim Kaguya została zabrana do swej ojczyzny, wręczyła dowódcy straży list pożegnalny do cesarza oraz eliksir życia. Władca uznał, iż nie pragnie żyć wiecznie bez ukochanej. Rozkazał zanieść list oraz eliksir na wierzchołek góry Fudżi i tam je spalić. Dym unoszący się ze szczytu miał przypominać Kaguyi o tym, że na tym świecie wciąż o niej pamiętają. Galeria Serenity symbol.jpg|Błyuszczący pół księżyc z niebieskim kryształkiem - symbol Serenity Obecny Silas Greyson Present - Nastoletni syn Ducha Obecnych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia z "Opowieści wigilijnej", nazywany przez większość po prostu " Obecny".... {...} charakterystyczny jest fakt iż wokół jego osoby roztacza się zielona poświata. Często widywany, ba! Praktycznie zawsze w szkole jest widywany u boku kuzynki Edeline, czy też Vivien. Osobowość *Imprezowy. *Wolny duch. *Kocha rozmawiać, buzia mu się nie zamyka. *Szczery i spontaniczny. *Świetnie radzi sobie w stresujących sytuacjach. *Punktualny. *Dla obcych osób - nadaktywny. *Nie umie skedzieć cicho. *"Dziwny" acz powszechnie akceptowany. *Prankster i dowcipniś, ale kiedy trzeba umie zachować powagę. *Brak mu ogłady. *Zawsze bierze energię, czas i siłę na nowe przygody (jakby pił za dużo kawy). *Wbrew pozorom, potrafi być odpowiedzialny, ale nagromadzona energia często mu to utrudnia. Wygląd Silas jest przeciętnej budowy (ale też nie wątłej) oraz wzrostu nastolatkiem o pół beżowej karnacji. Nie posiada żadnych znamion, pieprzyków czy rumieńców. Tęczówki chłopaka mają odcień przenikliwej i soczystej zielenii, a jego brwi barwy ciemnego brązu są dosyć dobrze zarysowane. Ma dosyć dobrze zarysowane policzki, a z jego twarzy rzadko kiedy schodzi uśmiech. Włosy chłopaka mają odcień ciemnej czekolady. Jego ręce sprawiają wrażenie nieproporcjonalnie dugich. Klasyczna baśń Opowieść Wigilijna - Powieść autorstwa Charles'a Dickensa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby kina czy teatru. Głównym bohaterem jest stary kupiec, Ebenezer Scrooge, znany ze swego skąpstwa, powraca w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia do domu po pracy w swoim kantorze. Tam zjawia mu się duch jego wspólnika, Jakuba Marley'a, który ostrzega: jeśli Scrooge się nie zmieni, po śmierci czeka go wieczna męka. Zjawa zapowiada także odwiedziny trzech innych duchów, dzięki którym los starego skąpca może się odmienić. Duchy rzeczywiście przybywają i ukazują Ebenezerowi przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość (jeśli jego życie się nie zmieni). Po tych wizytach skąpiec ulega wielkiej przemianie. Podwyższa pensję pracownikowi, opiekuje się jego kalekim synkiem, Małym Timem, i hucznie obchodzi każde Boże Narodzenie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Silas posiada dwie kuzynki, również uczennice Baśnioceum, mianowicie: Vivien Past a także Edeline Future. W szkole trzyma się właśnie tej dwójki, mają wyśmienite relacje. Kuzynostwo ma ze sobą silną więź której można tylko pozazdrościć. Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zwierzęcym przyjacielem chłopaka jest samica spaniela imieniem Mistletoe (pl. Jemioła), którą otrzymał jako prezent na urodziny a co za tym idzie, jako prezwnt gwiazdkowy. Zainteresowania 'Geografia' 'Kultura krajów Europejskich' 'Przyjęcia' Umiejętności Chlopak co prawda nie posiada zdolności strikte podróży w czasie, jak np. U kuzynki Vivien która potrafi przenosić się w przeszłość, jednakże potrafi " Być w dwóch miejscach naraz" podróżując po zakątkach ziemii w mgnieniu oka (Tekst do poprawienia, Roszka). Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Wokół jego osby roztacza się jasna, zielona poświata bądź aura. Wystąpienia Serie Ciekawostki *Jego nazwisko pochodzi z j. Angielskiego i oznacza dosłownie "Obecny" oraz..."Prezent". Zamiłowanie chlopaka do świętowania jest do tego poniekąd nawiazaniem. Galeria Silas symbol.jpg|Jemioła przewiązana zieloną wstążką - symbol Silas'a Silas moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirpwany Szarak od herbaty Thea Maddie Hare - córka Szaraka bez Piątej Klepki z baśni "Alicja w Krainie Czarów". Tak jak wyżej, inspiracja została zaczerpnięta z powyżej wymienionego filmu, a sama postać jest uosobieniem Marcowego Zająca. Posiada telekinezę, co bardzo ułatwia jej różne czynności. Często wykorzystuje tę zdolność z bardzo błachych powodów - choćby do podnoszenia filiżanki lub czajniczka. Thea jest bardzo strachliwą postacią, a jej sposób na pozbycie się stresu to nic innego jak picie herbaty na Obłąkanej Herbatce. Dziewczyna jest bardzo zdyscyplinowana, wskutek czego nie potrafi złamać zasad, lub odpowiednio się obronić. Jeszcze przed emigracją do Świata Baśni, tak jak Markiza, walczyła z przeróżnymi bestiami, a jej bronią była... zastawa do herbaty... Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jeszcze z Krainy Czaów, jest Madeline Hatter, z którą bardzo często urządza Obłąkane Herbatki. Osobowość Wygląd Thea jest wysoką dziewczyną o bardzo jasnej, szarej cerze. Z jej głpwy wyrasta para szarych zajęczych uszu, a ich wewnętrzna strona ma różowy odcień. Z kości ogonowej Thei wyrasta puszysty, biały, zajęczy ogonek. Nos dziewczyny ma zajęczą aparycję. Włosy Thei są naturalnie kręcone, mają biały odcień aczkolwiek dziewczyna często ozdabia je pasemkami w szaleńczych kolorach, min. Czerwonym, zielonym czy brązowym. Dziewczyna ma dobrze zarysowane i widoczne brązowe brwi, a jej tęczówki mają brązowawy odcień. Policzki Thei zdobi delikatny rumieniec. Klasyczna baśń Alicja w krainie czarów - (oryginalny tytuł) Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak Ciekawostki *Zostala adoptowana od Amity.Gala. *Jej imię to zniekształcone słowo angielskie "Tea" (pl. Herbata) zaś nazwisko oznacza "zając". Galeria Nie-tancerka Sonata Dancer - Córka środkowej Tańczcej księżniczki z baśni "Stańcowane pantofelki" ... w przeciwieństwie do...właściwie całej rodziny, Sonata unika tańca żeby nie powiedzieć - nienawidzi go. ... kiedy była mała, zmuszano ją do treningów a podczas jednego z nich złamała nogę. Właśnie wtedy otrzymała pierwsze słuchawki co rozbudziło w niej miłość do muzyki. CDN Osobowość *Trochę jędza i sucz. *Cięty język. *Umie sziedzieć cicho i nie papla ozorem na lewo i prawo. *Uparta jak osioł. *"krlówa lodu" - brak jej ...romantyzmu? *Zdolna i zdecydowana. *Silna, szczwana i przebiegła. *Kiedy ją zdenerwujesz - uciekaj jak najdalej, chyba że nie boisz się jej pięści. *Emocjonalna, ale najczęściej kieruje nią złość. Problemy z opanowaniem agresji. *Do prac przykłada się całym serduchem. *Nie wspominaj przy niej o tańcu, i nie wypytuj o rodzinę chyba że szpital ci jest miły. *Często czuje się zażenowana swoją rodziną. Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Słuchawkach na szyji. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Wystąpienia *Brak Klasyczna Baśń Stańcowane pantofelki (Die zertanzten Schuhe) – baśń opublikowana przez braci Grimm w 1815 roku w ich zbiorze Baśni (tom 2, nr 133). Pewien król, wdowiec, miał dwanaście pięknych córek. Spały razem w jednej komnacie, którą król zawsze na noc zamykał. Jednak gdy ją co rano otwierał, widział, że buty jego córek były przetarte, jakby całą noc tańczyły. Nie mogąc odgadnąć tajemnicy ogłosił, że ten śmiałek, który odkryję sekret stańcowanych pantofelków, będzie mógł wybrać jedną z księżniczek za żonę, a po jego śmierci zostanie królem. Jeśli jednak ktoś podejmie się zadania, a po trzech nocach nie poda rozwiązania zagadki, ten straci życie. Wielu śmiałków próbowało, ale żadnemu się nie udało odkryć tajemnicy królewskich córek. Wszyscy zostali straceni. Wyzwanie postanowił podjąć pewien ubogi były żołnierz. W drodze do zamku napotkał staruszkę i opowiedział jej o swoich planach. Staruszka podarowała mu magiczną kapotę, która po założeniu czyniła niewidzialnym. Staruszka poradziła mu także, by nie pił wina, które księżniczki mu podadzą przed snem. Kiedy żołnierz stanął przed królem, przyjęto go dobrze, jak jego poprzedników. Podano mu królewskie odzienie i zakwaterowano w komnacie obok komnaty księżniczek. Kiedy nastał wieczór, żołnierz, zgodnie z radą staruszki, nie spróbował nawet wina podanego przez księżniczki, lecz tylko udawał, że pije, a potem udawał, że mocno śpi. Księżniczki upewniwszy się, ze ich strażnik jest pogrążony we śnie, zaczekały czesać się, stroić i ubierać w najlepsze suknie. Gdy były gotowe, jedna z nich zapukała w swoje łóżko, które natychmiast zapadło się pod ziemię. Księżniczki, jedna za drugą, weszły w powstały otwór, a żołnierz, odziany w magiczną kapotę podążył za nim. Szli piękną aleją wysadzaną drzewami o srebrnych liściach. Żołnierz zerwał jedną gałąź. Dotarli do jeziora, gdzie w dwunastu łodziach stało dwunastu pięknych książąt. Każda księżniczka wsiadła do jednej z łodzi. Niewidzialny żołnierz wślizgnął się do łodzi najmłodszej z nich. Dopłynęli na drugi brzeg, gdzie stał jasno oświetlony zamek, wokół którego rozbrzmiewała muzyka. Księżniczki udały się tam wraz ze swoimi książętami i tańczyły z nimi do trzeciej rano. Trzy dni później żołnierz opowiedział królowi tajemnicę księżniczek. Pokazał jako dowód gałąź ze srebrnymi liści oraz złoty kubek, który ukradł z zamku. Król zawołał księżniczki, które widząc, że ich sekret został wykryty, potwierdziły słowa żołnierza. Król w nagrodę pozwolił żołnierzowi wybrać żonę spośród księżniczek. Żołnierz wybrał najstarszą, którą jeszcze tego samego dnia poślubił. Ciekawostki *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. angielskiego oznacza dosłownie "tancerz". Galeria Sonata symbol.jpg|Czarno - fioletowa nuta ósemka z czarnymi odciskami butów - symbol Sonaty. Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes